User talk:MasterSamurai
Hey Master great minifig! i was wondering if you could send me the blender file. I can't seem to get mine to look good but you and Hollis have a real gift for making minifigs. Whats your secret? And i will make sure to give you create for the minifig mesh. Thanks Sincerely Zaxzax12 Well there is no secret; we import minifigs from the game files into blender... That's all there is to it! MasterSamurai LU 22:29, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah well could you possibly send me a minfig base model just a regular minfig via email my email is 16timste@gcspartans.net. Thanks Zaxzax12 Edits Good job on getting some edits, Master! ''₮iger'' Side Pictures MasterSamurai please tell me how to get pictures on the side of my profile page Face If you had the same eyes and mouth but different eyebrows then request a texture from Rio. If you had the EXACT same face as me, post a pic. I require proof. Face Texture Here is your new face texture! Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 14:42, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Signature Test 10:56, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Minor Edits... I've seen you've been making some edits around, and they have mostly been spelling or capitalization. These type of edits are considered minor, and when these are made, the person is supposed to check the little box labeled "Minor edit" above the "Reason of editing" section. It's lets everyone know that spelling or the like has been corrected, and there was not a big edit done at that time (hence the name "Minor"). As a fellow member of this place, I am kindly asking you, that any time you make such an edit, that you check the "Minor edit" box before you publish. It's helps everyone here, not just Staff. ;) 20:06, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Come On Joining the maelstrom is too boring. Ofcourse noone respects us and noone cares but by joining the maelstrom we become sockpuppets of the darchitect. Instead I believe that we, the wandering spirits of those who were never respected, join forces in order to make our own non govermental conquer the world organization and punish all those pitty mortals that oppose us. Sincerely, Wikia Contributor I Feel For You I feel for you being bullied and all. But ya know what? This is the best way to explain bullies: ''"Bullies are basically boys who have no friends, and take it out on other people getting them to think their too cool and that the victim is lame, stupid, dumb, etc. But the truth is, the bullies are the 'lame" ones, and chances are they think your better then them." I was a bully target, but ya know what, ignore them! :) Do the research... Wikia recently did some chat updates and, as you can read in the article, all users currently banned from the chat got transferred to six month bans automatically. And it seems you didn't bother to check in to see if that ban had been altered, because as you can see on your user contributions page right now, I changed the block to the correct time within a few minutes of the bot doing it. So your chat block expires tomorrow, like it should. I tried to point that out, but he removed "Add Comments" before I could. Say, could you make mine end tommorow too? :P 01:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, I was logged out - Brickenneer 01:38, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Were you bullied in LU? BlueJay11 (talk) 17:21, April 29, 2013 (UTC)